Lügenmärchen
by GlowDraconis
Summary: Harry Potter hat den Kampf gegen Lord Voldemort gewonnen ... und doch gleichzeitig so vieles verloren, was Albus Dumbledore ihm versprochen hatte. Er macht sich auf die Suche nach dem Einen, den er um jeden Preis wiederfinden möchte. Slash, Songfiction


_**Hallo ihr da draußen ;-) das hier ist meine erste Fanficion, die ich hier veröffentlichen möchte. Ich hoffe, sie gefällt. Das ganze hangelt sich an einer Deutschen Übersetzung des Liedes "The Poet and the Muse" von Poets of the Fall entlang. (wer es nicht kennt, kann es sich ruhig mal anhören, ich finde es sehr schön: .com/watch?v=oOxSqSxRy-4 ). Dass das Geschriebene nicht immer zu den Strophen passt, ist Absicht ;-)  
Ich hoffe, die Geschichte gefällt euch *zitter*. Ich bin immer sehr selbstkritisch, was meinen Schreibstil angeht ... Für Kritik und Co. bin ich natürlich offen und hoffe, die dann auch umsetzen zu können, beim nächsten Mal. Also tut euch keinen Zwang an und seid ehrlich, bitte...  
So und nun zur eigentlichen Geschichte: Sie spielt kurz nach Ende des Krieges zwischen Voldemort und Harry Potter. Alles ist friedlich, alle sind glücklich. Außer Harry selbst. Er vermisst jemanden.**_

_**Ich sehe gerade, dass ich im Beschreiben nicht gut bin *lach* lest einfach selbst, wenn ihr wollt. Dann war es das nämlich von meiner Seite. Viel Spaß beim Lesen (...oder auch nicht xD) wünscht**_

_**GlowDraconis**_

**Lügenmärchen**_  
_

_Es gibt eine alte Stadt, die auf den Geheimnissen Toms aufgebaut ist. _

_Der Poet und seine Muse und deren magischer See, _

_der den Worten des Poeten Leben einhauchte. _

Irgendwann einmal hatte ich begonnen, die Mythen und Märchen meiner Kindheit zu vergessen. Ich weiß nicht mehr, wer jetzt in Schneewittchen gewann und ob Hänsel und Gretel der Hexe entkommen sind. Ich habe genug erleben müssen, um Märchen als genau das ansehen zu können, was sie wirklich sind: Lügen. Lügen, die versuchen die Welt zu einem besseren Ort zu machen. Auch die Lügner sind von einer Muse geküsst, denn sie denken sich die schönsten Geschichten aus.

Ich sitze hier. Allein. Drei Jahre sind vergangen. Und alles war wie vorher. Halt, nein: Ich habe gegen Lord Voldemort gekämpft, habe meine Freunde sterben sehen, weil ich zu langsam gewesen bin. Doch schließlich habe ich es geschafft: Lord Voldemort, der Schrecken aller Muggelgeborenen und nicht-menschlichen magischen Wesen, war durch meine Hand gestorben.

Doch um welchen Preis?

_Nun, die Muse war sein Freude _

_und er besang ihre Anmut_

_und erzählte ihr Geschichten über Schätze, die sich tief unter den schwarzen Wellen befanden. _

Alles hätte so schön werden können … eigentlich.

Alles hätte so einfach werden können … eigentlich.

Alles hätte bleiben können, wie es war … eigentlich.

Doch Dumbledore musste uns allen das Märchen der Unverwundbarkeit erzählen. Und ist an seinem eigenen Märchen zugrunde gegangen. Wie vielen außer mir hat er Schätze versprochen? Nicht materieller Art (nicht unbedingt). Jeder hier hat seine eigene Geschichte, die ihn mit diesem alten Mann verbindet.

Mir hat er das Märchen der Liebe erzählt. Dass meine Eltern aus Liebe für mich gestorben waren. Dass mich meine Freunde aus Liebe unterstützten im Kampf gegen Voldemort. Und dann hat er von meinen Gefühlen erfahren. Und er erzählte mir das Märchen, dass diese Gefühle erwidert würden. Auf eine besondere Art.

Heute lache ich nur müde darüber. Nichts ist mir geblieben. Die Märchen sind an den Klippen ihrer See zerschellt.

_Eines Tages in der stillen Morgendämmerung_

_noch immer geheimnisvoll bekrönt_

_ging die Muse hinunter zum See_

_Und ertrank in den Wellen. _

Nichts ist mir geblieben. All diese Märchen, die Dumbledore mir erzählt hat, sind vergangen. An meine Eltern, meine mich liebenden Eltern, habe ich keine Erinnerungen, außer diesem langsam verstaubenden Fotoalbum, das mir Hagrid in meinem ersten Schuljahr geschenkt hat. Meine Freunde, meine mich ewig liebenden Freunde, haben sich nach dem Kampf von mir abgewendet. Ich war nicht mehr interessant, nachdem es nichts mehr für mich zu tun gab. Für mich, als den „Auserwählten".

Und … _er_ war geflohen. Mit den Worten: „Ich komme zurück. Bald."

Es waren schon drei Jahre vergangen. Drei Jahre, in denen ich versucht habe ein normales Leben zu führen. Vergeblich.

Ich hatte eine Beziehung mit Ginny Weasley versucht. Vergeblich.

Es gab niemanden, dem ich vertrauen wollte, wie ich _ihm_ vertraut habe. Niemanden, an dem ich mich festhalten wollte, den ich selbst festhalten wollte, wie ich _ihn_ festgehalten habe.

_Er_ war verschwunden und nicht wieder aufgetaucht. In den Fluten der gelogenen Märchen ertrunken, wie all die anderen. Vielleicht war _er _auch längst gestorben.

Mir schaudert allein vom Gedanken daran.

_Und jetzt, um deine Liebe freizulassen,_

_wirst du den Schlüssel zur Hexenhütte brauchen_

_Finde die Dame des Lichts, die in der Nacht den verstand verlor, _

_so wirst du dein Schicksal verändern. _

Ich will und kann _ihn_ nicht aus meinem Herzen lassen. Und ich habe beschlossen, _ihn_ zu suchen, mich nicht mehr meiner Melancholie hinzugeben. Ich will mein Schicksal selbst in die Hand nehmen, jetzt, da ich von all meinen Pflichten der magischen Welt gegenüber befreit bin. Ich weiß, dass ich es schaffen kann.

Schließlich bin ich „Der Auserwählte". Schließlich bin ich Harry Potter, der Junge der überlebt hat.

Handelte ich nicht, würde ich den Verstand an meine Traurigkeit, an meine Resignation, an meinen Verlust meiner Liebe, verlieren.

Ich nehme all meine Kraft zusammen und erhebe mich aus meiner Versenkung. Ich weiß, dass das Band zwischen mir und _ihm_ stark genug ist, um mich zu _ihm _zu führen.

_Der Poet kam nach unten zum See, _

_um nach seiner Liebsten zu rufen_

_Als er keine Antwort erhielt, _

_übermannte ihn die Angst. _

_Er suchte vergeblich nach seinem verlorenen Schatz, _

_Und die Nacht kam zu früh_

_Und nur sein eigenes Echo _

_Antwortete klagend seinem Ruf. _

An allen erdenklichen Orten suchte ich nach _ihm_, den ich nach so langer Zeit immer noch liebte. Ich ärgerte mich, dass ich das so spät erst erkannt hatte. Überall fragte ich nach _ihm_. Doch niemand wusste Antwort.

Meine Hoffnung, die bei meinem Aufbruch aufgekeimt war, zog sich tief in meine Magengrube zurück. Sie wurde durch immer größere Angst ersetzt, die wie ein Virus in mich eindrang und mich krank zu machen drohte.

Doch ich zwang mich, weiterzugehen. Für _ihn. _Für uns.

Doch meine verzweifelten Rufe, die sich durch das Fragen fremder Personen und ein altes, vergilbendes Photo von ihm äußerten, verklangen in der Suppe aus Hektik und Heiterkeit in den Großstädten, die nach dem Sturz des Bösen aufgekommen war. Der Alltag hatte sie zurück. Alle.

Außer mich.

Immer wieder kehre ich an Orte zurück, die für mich und _ihn_ von Bedeutung sind.

Ohne Erfolg.

Ich bin allein.

_Und als er den Schwur leistete, seine Liebe zurückzubringen_

_Durch die Geschichten, die er ersann_

_bewegten sich unendliche Alpträume _

_in der Dunkelheit des Sees. _

Ich habe mir geschworen, _ihn_ wieder zu finden und zu mir zurückzubringen.

Ich erzählte mir selbst die Märchen, die Dumbledore mir einst erzählt hatte, von ewiger Liebe und ähnlichem, vom Glück und von Zufriedenheit mit meinem Liebsten.

Und ich glaubte, was ich mir selbst erzählte.

Und doch träumte ich von Tag zu Tag verworrener, wachte tagtäglich schweißgebadet auf, den Schrecken der Alpträume noch in den Gliedern, die mich auf meiner Reise durch Großbritannien verfolgen.

Und es hört nicht auf.

Bis mir einfällt, wo ich noch nicht gewesen bin.

Welchen Ort ich ignoriert hatte.

_Und jetzt, um deine Liebe freizulassen,_

_wirst du den Schlüssel zur Hexenhütte brauchen_

_Finde die Dame des Lichts, die in der Nacht den verstand verlor, _

_so wirst du dein Schicksal verändern. _

Doch um dort hineinzukommen, musste ich den Käfig aufbrechen, der mich von meinen alten Freunden fernhielt. Ich brauchte ihre Hilfe. Ein letztes Mal.

Und ich fand sie.

Sie waren überrascht mich zu sehen. Freudig taten sie so, als hätte unsere letzte Begegnung nicht vor drei Jahren, sondern erst gestern stattgefunden.

Wir sprachen uns aus. Doch das Misstrauen blieb. Waren sie nur meine Freunde gewesen, weil ich die Hoffnung der Zaubererwelt war? Um auch ein Stück vom Kuchen abzubekommen?

Als ich sie fragte, ob sie mir auf meiner Suche nach _ihm_ helfen würden, bejahten sie.

Es gab Hoffnung für mich. Für meine Beziehung. Für meine Liebe. Und dafür, dass eines der Lügenmärchen wenigstens einmal wahr werden würde.

_In der sterbenden Nacht kam sie zu ihm_

_mit Dunkelheit in ihren Augen_

_sie trug Trauerkleidung_

_Und süße Worte als Deckmantel_

_Er brachte sie hinein ohne Worte, _

_denn er sah seinen großen Fehler_

_Und er gebot ihnen beiden, still zu liegen_

_tief unterm See._

Sie halfen mir, mich an den Ort zu erinnern, den ich tief in meinem Unterbewusstsein vergraben, den ich vergessen hatte, gemeinsam mit den Märchen. Schließlich war auch alles, was dort geschehen war, für mich eine Lüge gewesen.

Ich betrat den Raum, den ich in so vielen Nächten aufgesucht hatte, um _ihn_ zu sehen. So viele gemeinsame Stunden hatten wir hier verbracht. Versteckt vor den anderen, die diesen Ort bevölkern. Und jedes Mal hatte es hier anders ausgesehen. Hier, im Raum der Wünsche. Hier, in meinem eigenen Märchenschloss, das so viele Jahre mein zu Hause gewesen war. Und nach drei langen Jahren, die ich von hier fern geblieben bin, in denen ich diesen Ort beinahe vergessen hätte, hat sich daran nichts geändert.

Und dort steht _er_. Kaltes Mondlicht fällt auf seine Silhouette, zeichnet seinen Körper so weich. Seine Haare erhalten einen goldenen Glanz. Und mein Herz setzt aus, als er sich halbe zu mir umwendet, ohne Worte durch seine eisgrauen Augen zu mir spricht. Die Augen, die mich beinahe flehend, verlangend ansehen.

Er kann offensichtlich nicht glauben, was er sieht. Dass ich hier bin. An unserem Ort.

Langsam geht er auf mich zu. Berührt mich sanft mit den Fingerspitzen, um zu testen, dass er nicht träumt.

Und er zieht mich in eine Umarmung. Küsst mich. Vielleicht nur, um mich still zu halten, damit ich nichts sage. Vielleicht aus Liebe. Vielleicht.

_Ob es nun wahr ist, oder nur ein Traum, _

_ein Geheimnis bleibt_

_Denn es wird gesagt, in mondlosen Nächten_

_Suchen sie diesen Ort noch immer heim. _

Alles kommt mir noch vor wie in einem Traum. Er und ich. Wieder vereint in dem Raum, in dem alles begann. In dem all unsere Geheimnisse versteckt liegen.

Und alles ist wie damals. Als wären keine drei Jahre vergangen.

Draco Malfoy küsst mein Gesicht, meinen Hals, saugt sich dort fest. Und ich ergebe mich sofort in seine Liebkosungen. Wie damals.

Mich dürstet nach seinen Berührungen. Und mehr. Der Mond scheint auf unsere Körper, als wir uns unserer Kleidung entledigen.

An jeder Körperstelle, die wir ohne größere Schwierigkeiten erreichen können, spüren wir unsere Finger, unsere Küsse. Bald schon stöhnen wir in unsere Küsse, können nicht mehr ohne den anderen. Wir haben so lange gewartet. Aus welchen Gründen er mich nicht gesucht hat, weiß ich nicht. Und es interessiert mich nicht mehr.

Unsere Körper vereinen sich in einem perfekten Moment. Ich spüre Draco direkt in mir, wie er mein ganzes Selbst ausfüllt, körperlich und seelisch, wie er sich an mich schmiegt und wieder zurückzieht. Immer im Rhythmus meines lechzenden Atems.

Er verteilt Küsse auf meinem Rücken, umschließt mich mit seinen starken Armen und zieht mich noch näher zu sich.

Wir sind gemeinsam an einem Ort, zu dem nie jemand anders vordringen kann. Es ist unser eigenes Märchenschloss, das wir uns hier aufbauen, um uns herum. Besucher unerwünscht. Zumindest für heute Nacht.

Unsere schwitzenden Körper ergänzen sich in diesem Spiel perfekt. Wie zwei Teile in einem Puzzle, die perfekt ineinander einrasten. Wie damals. Nur noch perfekter.

_Und jetzt, um deine Liebe freizulassen,_

_wirst du den Schlüssel zur Hexenhütte brauchen_

_Finde die Dame des Lichts, die in der Nacht den verstand verlor, _

_so wirst du dein Schicksal verändern. _

Ich werde ihn nie wieder gehen lassen.

Unsere Liebe ist in dieser Nacht frisch erwacht. Sie blüht wieder. Wir haben unsere Körper wieder vereint, doch was wirklich eins geworden ist, sind unsere Seelen.

Sie lechzen nach dem anderen, sie brauchen einander.

So wie unsere Körper den anderen spüren müssen.

Draco ist mein Licht in mondlosen Nächten. Und ich das seine. Wir gehörten seit dem ersten Augenblick zueinander, in dem wir uns begegneten. Wir haben es nur zu spät begriffen.

Und heute weiß ich, dass es nichts mehr gibt, das uns noch trennen kann.

Eines der Märchen, das mir Dumbledore damals erzählt hatte, ist also keine Lüge geblieben. Mein Traum, zu lieben und geliebt zu werden, wie ich bin, ist wahr geworden.

Nicht als „Der Auserwählte", sondern als Harry James Potter.


End file.
